The Twilight Child
by I have beans
Summary: A woman gives her only son to the Twili race. The young princess must raise him as her own. What happens when the five year old finds himself far away from anything he has ever known? EVERYONE IS REINCARNATED.
1. Chapter 1

**I will continue this story from the brilliant mind of zeldafan01. Hope I do okay! :) Chapter 1 and 2 are his. The rest are mine!**

It had been years since peace came from the Twilight Realm and Hyrule. Things were changing though. Since the twilight princess destroyed the mirror, things were getting awful. Soon the sages were overwhelmed with criminals where they had no place to send these people to be reentered into a society for peace. But not even the sages could hold back these awful people. Men and woman started ravaging through towns. They killed many, started capturing some, and even killed Hyrule's king.

Towns had no place to go, people ran in fear as some were slaughtered. A single woman in a black cloak hid her and her baby in the shadows and watched it all. Supposedly, there was another hidden portal to another world in the room of treasures in Hyrule castle.

The woman carefully took the baby boy and herself to that place. She was mysteriousness and unseen. Although the portal had not been tested yet, she had to try. The gods did make it after all. The woman picked up the small mirror and put it in the sunlight, facing the wall.

She watched as the portal opened. Checking the sleeping baby, she silently slipped into the portal.

This new place was very strange. Everything was glowing; this must be the Twilight realm. The woman ran around.

"Please! Someone! Help me!" She cried out.

"If I may provide some assistance to you my dear?" A very old woman with long braided red hair walked up to the mother.

"Please, my home is under attack, I need a place to stay." The woman showed her baby.

"I see. I am afraid that we cannot accept you, we are not a hotel." The old woman shook her head

"My baby. Accept my baby." The woman cried. "I will leave, but please take my baby. Keep him safe." The old woman sighed.

"I will take him to my granddaughter. She will care and tend to him." The woman accepted the baby. "Have you chosen a name for this gifted miracle?"

"Yes. It is a boy. H-his name is Link." The woman watched as her baby started to stir.

"Well, baby Link will be accepted into our place, and our society. He will be safe. But please go. And destroy the portal while you're out there. My great grandmother didn't want you light people in our home."

"Yes. Thank you." The woman turned before stopping. "May we meet in some other time." She called.

"Believe me, we just might." The old woman left towards the castle.

No one ever heard of a light dweller entering the twilight realm again.

* * *

"What's this?" A young girl asked as her grandmother placed a baby in her arms.

"It is a baby. You are in charge of him."

"But grandmother! I am only now turning to my 20th year! I can't raise a baby." The girl objected. "Though he is kind of cute." Baby Link opened his big blue eyes searching for his mother. Instead, he found a girl with light blue skin and her red hair caught into a pony tail. Her eyes were a yellow, red and orange. She smiled at the baby.

"He is in your care. You will teach him to walk, talk and think like our people. You are his mother." The woman walked away.

"My my child, you are filthy, I have a small bath where we can get the dirt away from your beautiful skin. I never seen anything like it before. It's pale, but white with a faint pink tint. You are truly a creation of god." The girl held the baby possessively as she walked through the castle finding the small room in the back.

It was made for royalty like for the princess and the queen. Here was where baby Link's life changed, and to where he might not ever return to light again.

* * *

Authors Note: Everyone's reincarnated.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will continue this story from the brillian****t mind of zeldafan01. Hope I do okay! :) Chapter 1 and 2 are his. The rest are mine!**

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks for the likes and reading the story. And the girl Midna is actually named after the twilight princess, though I guess she is the reincarnation. And then one more thing, it skips over some amount of time. I stop when he's five so that's just a heads up. Also, there's two new names I somewhat made up. If you need help on how they are supposed to sound just let me know.

And this is a very fast update because I've been sick in bed all day and working on it. Hope you enjoy though.

* * *

This baby was absolutely stimulating. He was like the Twili babies, but those big blue eyes of inquisitiveness, the color in his face, the fact that this baby was from the light world- she had never seen anything like it before. After the baby was bathed, he was fed a bottle of milk. Unlike the milk that the light world had, this milk was black. Nothing was wrong with it, but that was the natural color.

Baby Link was content for where he was. His instincts told him that this wasn't his mother, and that this wasn't his home, but it was okay.

"You are very interesting. I wonder what gives you the color of white and not blue." Midna scrutinized the baby more closely. You certainly are beautiful, interesting, but beautiful. And your name is Link. That name sounds awfully familiar..." Midna contemplated the name for a moment. "But after a long day, you must rest." Midna stood from the chair she was in and carried the baby to her room. She did not possess even a simple crib for the boy, so with her would have to do.

Once she sat the baby down into the bad with all the fluffy pillows, he started to cry.

"Oh dear. You seem sad. It is ok, I promise. You will leave me, but I promise, you will return, our souls are connected no matter what. I won't let anything happen to you." Midna soothed. She lay onto the bed next to the tiny being and wrapped her arms around him. "I promise you will never be hurt by me or any other person."

And with that, the two silently fell asleep.

* * *

Midna raised the baby as her own. Link was taught the way of the Twili and everything about them. Midna even tried her hardest to keep him from knowing there was a different world. She grew attached to the boy and didn't want him to leave her. Some might call it greedy, but she wanted to protect him from everything. By age three, Link was fully walking, starting to talk and had learned a levitation spell.

And by age five, he knew how to teleport using a portal, he knew how to form things by simple magic, and he knew how to make objects appear from different places.

He wanted to explore though. He wanted to learn more about the Twilight Princess and the mighty Hero everyone talked about.

"Tell me the story again mommy." Link ran up to Midna and gave her his story book.

"I am sure we do not need the book anymore. We both know the story word for word." Midna chuckled.

"But the pictures are really cool. They look nice-looking. Please? One more time today!" Link begged.

"Fine, one more time then it's strait to bed." Midna took the book and lead Link to their room. Link had a separate bed just for him. It was the perfect size, and it had the most pillows throughout the entire kingdom. They sat on Link's bed and Midna opened the book.

"What's that?" Link asked before she could even start. This question was new.

"That's a horse in this book."

"Why does it look different?"

"Because someone wanted this book to be different and so the horse is brown."

"Oh I get it now."

"Okay. Once there was a twilight princess named Midna-"

"That's you!" Link pointed.

"Well no, but I am named after her."

"Who am I named after?"

"Oh...uh... the... hero in this book, I thought that would've been the perfect name for you."

"Okay. You can read now." Link giggled.

"Thanks for the permission. Anyways, Midna was a fine princess for the people of the Twili-"

"That's us!"

"Yes. If you keep interrupting though, I can't read." Midna smiled.

"Oh sorry."

"But there was a jealous servant of hers named-"

"Zant! And he wanted to take over everything the princess had!" Link jumped up and put his hands on his hips. "Zant was really weird."

"Yes. Do you want to tell the story or do you want me to?" Midna pulled Link back down to sit with her.

"You can." Link cuddled next to Midna.

"And so Zant prayed for power that would never come. When all hope seemed lost, a sudden shift in the wind came. Zant received power from-"

"An evil person floating in a cloud! He then wanted the princess's power so he threatened her and when she refused he turned her into an imp and sent her to another world! She was doomed!"

"Link! Don't yell!" Midna hissed. "Do you want to go to bed now?"

"No! I won't do it again I promise!" Link begged.

"One more time then I won't finish the story."

"Okay." Link whispered.

"But then in her hour of need, she found a hero. He was the one who was going to save her people from the destruction of everyone and everything. His name was Link." Link giggled. "Through the courses of time, Midna battled at Link's side bringing justice to her world. Eventually, peace came when Ganondorf died. The Twilight Princess then decided for the sake of her people, to destroy the Mirror of Twilight and protect everyone. The end." Midna closed the book.

"Is the book real? Does it have truth in it?" Link looked at the book.

"No. It is Fiction. It is all made up. Now go to sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Yeah! I get to go to Twili skull!" Link jumped excitedly.

"No, you go to Twili School."

"Oh right."

"Goodnight Link and remember-"

"I will leave you but then I'll return. Our souls are connected no matter what." Link hugged Midna. "I love you mommy."

"And I love you Link." Midna smiled. But deep in her heart, she knew he would have to give him up sometime. She didn't know how soon it would be though.

* * *

"Mommy, mommy get up! I'm going to be late!" Link yelled.

"Hmm? What? Oh... right." Midna slowly opened her eyes.

"Mommy!" Link whined.

"Okay, okay. I'm up. Go wash up." Midna tiredly sat up.

"Okay! I'll be back!" Link ran out of the room.

"Don't run!" Midna called out. Getting up, she put on her skirt and black top before placing her hair in a ponytail. "Today is going to be a long day." She sighed before walking around to the small corner where a table and two chairs were set up. Each morning her servants would place food on the table before they would wake up. Midna looked at today's selection, two apples, some milk, and some eggs.

"I'm back!" Link called from the chair. Midna smiled.

"That was fast."

"Yep. But I'm ready for the day!" Link was wearing black pants with a black shortsleeve shirt.

"Well, today's going to be exciting isn't it?" Midna smiled as she bit into the blue apple.

"Oh yes!" Link giggled as he ate his apple.

Once breakfast was finished, the two warped to the school building. Midna remembered going here. The building was to the right of the castle near the room with the Sol. This building went from pre-Twili, to year 12's, the second building was more advanced for the children 13-18. Every Twili child went to school. It was natural.

"I'll see you later mommy!" Link called before running inside the building.

"Have fun." Midna gave a sad smile.

"First day?" A creepy voice asked. Midna rolled her eyes.

"Yes. It is his first day." Midna replied flatly.

Zuko smiled. "Don't worry; my little Zuma will take care of him."

"I'm not worried and I don't need anyone to take care of him." Midna cringed before walking off.

* * *

Midna waited outside of the building for school to be over with. She was curious on what Link thought of school, and how his day went. She was surprised to see him running out strait towards her with his hands over his eyes. He was crying. Midna knelt down and picked him up, feeling the warmth from his tears.

"Link what is wrong?" Midna asked as she pat his back.

"I hate it there!" Link sobbed out.

"Well, let's go home." Midna murmured as Link continued to cry in her arms. On her way by, she saw Zuma smiling viciously towards them.

"Don't worry, my little Zuma will take care of him." Zuko's words repeated in Midna's head. She cursed silently under her breath. he carried Link back to the castle and to his favorite place, the balcony. He went into the building with a smile, then came running out with tear filled eyes.

"Link, what happened?" Midna asked.

"Zuma asked me why I was ugly. Then she got everyone to laugh at me. Then she pushed me off of the ledge making me cut my arm then she screamed and no one talked or played with me the whole day. They said I should die." Link cried.

"Can I see the cut?" Midna asked. Link shook his head. "Link, I need to see your arm." Midna rose her voice a little. Link reluctantly held out his arm. Midna gasped in shock and horror.

"Why am I so different?" Link cried. Never in her years have she seen red blood. Everyone's was black! Of course he wasn't a Twili, but his blood looked so strange. And the smell!

"I... I don't know why you're different." Midna replied. Should she really tell him that he was actually from another world and that she wasn't his mother and that he didn't belong here?

"I don't want to go back."

"Listen, you will go back, and I will talk to Zuma. I am the princes and you are the prince, and if they can't accept that, then I can send them to the dungeons. Do not worry Link, she won't pick on you anymore." Midna hugged Link tighter.

* * *

"Mommy, I can't do this." Link hugged Midna's neck tighter.

"Yes you can. Remember what we said yesterday okay?" Midna put Link on the ground.

"Okay." He whispered. Link slowly walked into the building.

"Hey Link! I'm sorry about yesterday. Want to be friends?" Zuma held out her hand to Link. Her hair was long and covered her left eye.

"Sure." Link took her hand.

"Good! I want to show you something!" Zuma pulled Link along behind her.

"Wha- Whoa!" Link yelled as his arm was nearly ripped from its socket.

"It is so cool!" Zuma smiled as they reached behind the building.

"What is it?" Link whispered.

"I don't know but-" Zuma pushed Link ahead. "-You can check it out. It only appears for an hour a day." Zuma knew full well what it was. It was the portal where the light dwellers came from.

"I don't think this is safe." Link backed up.

"Trust me. You'll be fine." Zuma pushed Link in and watched him disappear. "Whoops." Zuma laughed before watching the portal close. "Luckily for me, the hour is up. See you later Link." Zuma ran off with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Midna was sitting on her throne reading a book about the light when Zuko ran in.

"Princess! Princess! It's Link!" Zuko yelled.

"What is it?" Midna stood.

"He... he's gone!"

"What?" Midna screamed.

* * *

"Mommy! Help me! Mommy! Mommy!" Link pounded on the wall where he stepped through. "Zuma! Let me back! Zuma!" Link cried as he sank to the ground. This new place he stepped through was very dark. He curled in the corner of the destroyed building and cried.

After a half an hour of crying, Link decided he would have to see which part of the Twilight realm he ended up on. He found a doorway with crumpled pieces of it everywhere. Link stepped over the destroyed gravel and looked around. The roof was missing, and the ground ahead of him was weird. They were like bricks but slowly going downward.

Wiping away his tears, he slowly walked along these weird things. Where was he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy!**

Midna grit her teeth as she stared at Zuma. "You better tell me where he is!" Zuma knew how to deceive people, hopefully Midna didn't know that.

"Oh please dear princes! Do not hurt me!" She sobbed. "I was just following orders!"

"From who?" Midna hissed.

"From my father!" Zuma cried out.

"He told you to send Link to the other world?"

"How did you know there was a portal back here that I sent him through?" Zuma's eyes widened.

"Thank you. Now, I will release you with a minor charge if you tell me how to get through the portal." Midna offered.

"Well, I uh..." Zuma rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, it just appears an hour every day right there."

"Thank you. I predict about an hour ago?"

"Well actually about three hours ago." Zuma laughed nervously. "I better go it's late and I have to go to school tomorrow." Zuma ran off.

"Ok, I have a plan." Midna turned to her guards.

* * *

"Don't they have any food in this place? I'm starving!" Link found a mysterious room far beyond where he came from. He could feel something with him, and he was ready. He could basically feel the eyes staring at him. Link prepared himself, forcing the magic he had into his hands. This spell he would preform was the first spell he mastered, it was a simple protection spell.

"You!" A girl in a torn pink dress ran out from the shadows. Link turned with a frightful look in his eyes, the girl was so beautiful. She was defiantly older with brown hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in the remains of a dress with a brown leather bag.

"W-what do you want? I can make you trapped in a sea with magic. Now what part of the twilight realm am I in? The outer parts? The inner parts?" Link backed up with a glare.

"You are the boy from my story!" The girl's face lit up. "Your the hero! You've come to save our place from destruction! Praise the gods! We're saved!"

"What? I haven't come to save anyone! Now take me home!" Link demanded.

"You don't know who you are do you?" The girl reached into her bag and pulled out a ripe red apple. "Here."

"What's wrong with it?" Link looked to the fruit in disgust.

"Nothing, it's an apple!" The girl rolled her eyes.

"No it's not! Do not try poisoning me!" Link yelled.

"Wait. Where do you think you are?"

"Very far from home!"

"Describe your home."

"I don't know, it's twilight-"

"Twilight! I've read about that!" The girl pulled out a book with a red cover. "It's about the place you call home! But you aren't a... a..." The girl thought for a moment. "A person of the dark?"

"No! I am a Twili!" The girl burst out laughing. "What?"

"Please! If you are a Twili like you say, then why are you blond, blue eyed and pale?"

"I don't know, I'm just special I guess." The girl opened the book and read.

"In another world came an evil man known as-"

"Zant." Link interrupted.

"You know the tale?"

"Yes! Everyone does! There should be a portal, and... We should find the light world so I can return home!"

"You are in the light world."

"Help me get home. I'm Link. I am on my fifth year." The girl smiled.

"I knew it. Hi, I'm on my 14th year."

"What's your name?"

"Oh, I can't tell you." The girl frowned.

"You can trust me." Link held her hand.

"You can't tell anyone." The girl sighed. "My name is Princess Zelda."

"No way! That's just like in my book! I'm named after the hero. My mommy liked the name." Link smiled proudly.

"I'm named after the princess. Every daughter with the royal blood is named Zelda."

"What if you were a boy?"

"Daphnes Nohansen." Zelda nodded. "What if you were a girl?"

"I don't know? Linket?" Both Zelda and Link laughed.

"Wow your really funny. I can help you return home! We need to go to the sages though. Quite a treacherous journey, positively wrapped up with criminals and reeking with death." Zelda smiled. "Know how to use a sword?"

"Everyone does!" Link picked up a sword and held tightly to it.

"Good we're going to need them." Zelda winked. "Let's go."

* * *

Midna sighed and tossed and turned in her bed. She glanced to Link's bed where he should be, but it was neatly made and without a simple lump nor crease. Midna held her pillow like she would Link and silently cried.

"You will return to me. You will return to me." Midna whispered.

* * *

Link curled up next to a large rock and silently cried. "Don't worry mom. I'm coming." Zelda watched with wonder. Why was he so devastated? She slowly walked over to him. He was young and had never been away from his mother but still, should he really be this upset?

"Hey kid, I understand it's your first night without your parents, but five years ago, there was a war. All the criminals of the world broke loose and came strait to this place. This is Hyrule. I have lived here for 14 years, and when I was nine, my parents were slaughtered in front of me. I still have the memory of their blood staining my hands as I held them in their final breath." Zelda shook her head. "You're lucky."

"How come they didn't kill you?" Link sniffed.

"I was hiding behind a fallen pillar when the attackers found the king. They didn't know I was there. Then an arrow was shot, and he fell."

"What about your mom?"

"She died when I was very young, three I think, so I don't remember her."

"That's so sad." Link whispered. "But unlike you, I have never been away from home before."

"That place that was destroyed was my home. We made great progress today though. We made it to the remaining parts of Hyrule field."

"Yeah. Hey, what's over there?" Link pointed to a forest.

"That's Ordon. The only town that no one found. As you can see, the entrance is concealed."

"Why don't you live there?"

"They don't trust me." Zelda clenched her fist and growled.

"Why not?"

"Because... Listen kid, just go to sleep." Zelda shook her head and sighed.

* * *

"There!" Zuma excitedly pointed to the streak of light on the ground.

"Are you sure it's there?" Midna didn't trust Zuma.

"Well fine, you could just leave him there-"

"Okay, come on." Midna stepped through and motioned for her guards to follow. Zuma waved with a menacing smile.

"Good luck." She grinned. The first guard stepped through. Zuma grabbed the second one's arm. "Remember our deal. I will be sure that once I become princess, you will be treated like a wealthy prince."

"Yes Zuma. I understand." The second one nodded before stepping through.

Once he was gone, Zuma chuckled. "Or, I could throw you in the dungeons along with my father."

Once through the guard kicked the portal out of the way without Midna noticing.

"What took you so long?" Midna turned and asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"Well lets go. We need to find him. I can detect him. I can feel him." Midna climbed over the destruction. "I wonder what happened?"

Midna and her guards started sorting through the destroyed parts of the roof and doorway. Today was going to be long.

* * *

"Remind me again, why you can't carry me?" Link asked.

"For the eighth time, you're to heavy and if we come across an enemy, we would be vulnerable to attacks." Zelda looked over to see something gold shinning in the sun. "Hey, look at this." Zelda pulled out a big golden bow. As she pulled and hand came out of the fallen rocks. Zelda jumped back and screamed.

"It's okay, it's dead." Link rolled his eyes as he stuck his hand further into the ruble.

"W-what do you feel?" Zelda took a step closer.

"Rotting flesh, rotting flesh, a bone something wet, ah!" Link smiled as he pulled a quiver out full of arrows, his arm was covered in blood. "I knew once I saw the hand that there were arrows in there."

"Eww let's find a lake and wash it off." Zelda made a face of disgust.

"I'm fine." Link smelt the blood.

"What are you doing?"

"This body smells very fresh, it was beaten and hidden." Link smelt again.

"Meaning...?"

"Someone's waiting for us." Link glared to his hands and heard a faint movement behind him. "Duck!" Link knocked Zelda to the ground as an arrow barely missed her head.

"Whoa!" Zelda yelled as Link grabbed the bow and an arrow and blindly shot behind him catching the person in the shoulder. Link jumped on top of her and pulled out his sword and held it at the woman's throat. She had long black hair with light brown clothes.

"What do you want and why did you try and kill us?" Link hissed.

"Please! I'm just protecting my home! My father is sick and dying! If there were any attacks he would surely die, I cannot loose him now!" The girl struggled. "Wait! I know you!" The woman gasped. "You helped some of my ancestors. You are the hero! My apologies."

"Who are you?" Link got off of her.

"I am Luda." She bowed. "I am truly honored." She grabbed his hand. "Come, we must hurry."

"Wait! Are you going to hurt us?" Zelda grabbed Link's other hand.

"Have you heard of our peaceful village of Kakariko?" Luda tilted her head to the side.

"Yes but-"

"My father is Renado. He doesn't like war or terror. We believe in a land of peace like before. You might visit the old man too. He can give you old supplies passed down from his ancestors. Follow me." The three entered Kakariko to see a town full of different things.

"What are they?" Link whispered.

"Gorons, humans, and Zora. They are here for safety. Head of the Zoras is King Ralis with his grand daughter Rutela. Head of the Gorons is Cor Goron. No one is ruler of the people here. Jovani over there is the richest man alive. He's very, very old and he got a lot of money from his great, great, great grandfather. He's the closest to a ruler we have." Luda lead them to a big place near a lake with a shinning light. Zelda stopped.

"What?" Link looked to Zelda.

"That's the spirit Eldin." Zelda informed.

"Is there a problem?" Luda turned.

"N-no. But, I mustn't go near that spring." Zelda stepped far around the spring avoiding it as much as possible.

"Okay, well come on in. My father must speak to you." Luda smiled.

"Do you possibly think he might be a little crazy?" Zelda smirked whispering to Link.

"Possibly." Link shrugged. Stepping into the large house, they noticed a giant statue in the middle of the room.

"Father, I have brought visitors who have traveled a long way. I know you would know what to do." Luda stepped away to reveal a dark skinned man in a bed with blankets over him. His hair was grey and he looked very weak.

"Come my children, let me see your faces." Renado motioned them over. Link stepped foward along with Zelda. "Names?"

"I'm... Hannah." Zelda lied. Link gave a questioning look and Zelda shook her head.

"I'm Link." Link looked back at Renado.

"Can it be? Is it possible?" Renado smiled. "It is. I feel it." Renado sighed in relief.

"Father, is he truly the one?" Luda whispered.

"Yes. Boy, you are here for a different reason. But you can't escape destiny. You must lift the curse on this land-" Renado stopped to cough harshly.

"Father I-"

"Luda, I am leaving. Go with these people. Guide them to their destination. Your skills will help... I am afraid... I'll be gone by... tonight." Renado coughed again. "My purpose in life is through."

"Yes father."

"Take them... to Ordon... get the hero's supplies... they will help..." Renado smiled. "Help bring peace... for your children..." Renado took a breath in and slowly released not breathing in again.

"Father. You have given me a task in your final breath. I shall not fail your wishes." Luda shed a tear. "Come. We must go." They all headed off to Ordon.

"Why didn't you-"

"I'll tell you later Link." Zelda whispered. "Just don't tell her where you think you're from."

"What do you-"

"So Hannah, Link, are you two related."

"Uh no-"

"Yes! He is my younger brother. I love him so much." Zelda smiled and laughed a nervous laugh.

"I see. Well, this is one dangerous journey, I suggest you kiss freedom goodbye." Luda laughed.

"Where exactly are we going?" Link asked.

"To Ordon. What do you mean?" Luda questioned.

"Point." Link clarified. Luda rolled her eyes and pointed to an opening South from where they were.

"But we better hurry. There's a storm coming." Zelda looked to the East.

* * *

"Oh my gods!" Midna exclaimed ducking as a keese went for attack. "Why don't you just die!" Minda shot a spark of lightning hitting the keese making it fall.

"Are you alright my queen?" One of the guards questioned.

"Yeah, thanks for the help." Midna replied sarcastically. "At least we made it out of this mess." Midna wiped her hands on the black fabric of her dress. Outside was worse. People were running around, some partly clothed, most, nude. They gathered around Midna and her guards.

"Do you suppose they'll attack?" One of the guards questioned.

"No. Not after what I tell them." Midna mumbled. "People! Gather round so I may tell you my desires for I am the goddess Midna, sent from heaven to bring you relief from this place. I have sent a blond haired blue eyed child to your grasp. Show me where he has run off to." The people blinked and pointed South.

"She is a liar." A woman hissed. "I am a fortune teller, a gift given to me by Din herself. In our future, I do not see her helping, only making everything worse." The fortune teller sighed.

"If I am not a goddess, what am I?" Midna asked apparently frustrated. This was a major setback in plans.

"You are a demon-"

"Wrong! I am a Twili! I have power beyond your knowledge." Midna levitated into the air making the crowd gasp. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Midna floated over them, leaving her guards to shove past the amazed people.

Midna smirked. "Now, let's go find my baby."

* * *

"I'm tired!" Link whined. It was pouring rain. "And I'm cold and hungry!"

"Stop complaining! It could be worse. Besides, we're almost there." Luda rolled her eyes.

"Um, do we have to go to... Ordon?" Zelda asked.

"Yes. We need the supplies. Something wrong Hannah?" Luda stopped waiting for an answer.

"W-well, they don't like me. And I know they hate me. They told me not to come unless there was an emergency." Zelda rubbed the back of her neck.

"An emergency?" Link asked.

"Yeah, like if I was stabbed in the middle or something." Zelda shrugged.

"Okay!" Link took out the sword.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You are not going to stab me with that thing!" Zelda put her hands out in front of her to protect herself.

"Okay. Well here's my plan,"

* * *

Colin sighed walking a horse back to town. He had to gather wood to help fix Ilia's house. The last storm really did a damage. He walked through the woods and closed off the bridge right when he heard a yell. Turning suddenly he saw a girl with brown hair running up followed by a young woman with black hair carrying a bloody child in her arms.

"Please, he is injured!" Luda called in. Colin thought for a minute.

"Sure, but if you brought the war with you, you need to get out of here." Colin informed.

"No war. Just an injured child." Zelda replied.

"Okay. Come on, but hurry." Colin opened the gate letting the three go in. "But don't cause any trouble."

"We won't." Link smiled and hoped down from Luda's arms.

"Hey, what's going on?" Colin asked looking at the unharmed child.

"Oh, I was injured, I really did stab myself in the stomach but then again, magic comes in handy." Link smiled, proud of himself.

"You guys can't be here." Colin went to shove them back out. "Get out!"

"Wait!" Zelda cried out. "He's the hero! He needs his ancestors weapons!"

"Prove it." Colin challenged.

"Show him your left hand." Luda motioned. Link sighed and lifted his hand with the mark of the triforce on it.

"Oh my goddess..." Colin whispered.

"So you will help us?" Zelda asked impatiently.

"Yeah... come on! Follow me, it's this way." Colin pointed to the village.

* * *

**K! I hope I'm doing ok. Please review. What can I work on? What will sound more like the original author? :)**


End file.
